Hardline
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: Detective Nick Wilde is in deep trouble. He has committed a crime, got himself arrested and now being interrogated. Now he have to tell his story to his wife, Detective Judy Hopps. What did Nick do that got him this far and what will he face after the interrogation.
1. Prologue

In the nighttime of Zootopia, a couple of police forces were rushing to their objective with their sirens on. Some are regular police, detectives and there is a truck carrying SWAT officers which means something bad is happening. They then end of next to an abandon medium-sized building. The officers got out of their car and readying their weapons and set up a perimeter. Couple of seconds later, someone just came out of the building with one hand up and holding a ZPD badge. The officers were surprised to see someone who came out of the building. He's wearing a white short-sleeve t-shirt, black pants, a black police bulletproof vest and he is a orange fox...and that fox is Detective Nick Wilde.

 _"Nick?" Questioned a Detective who is a Tiger. "Nick is that you?"_

Nick hasn't said a word. Still looking emotionless and still have his right hand up while holding his badge. Nick also has bruises and cuts on his face and arms, his left shoulder is shot and he even has blood on his shirt and pants. A couple of officers then walks up to him and detained him. The tiger detective got behind Nick and put handcuffs on him.

 _"What the hell happened, Detective Wilde?" Asked the tiger detective._

* * *

Later, Nick is now in a interrogation room sitting a chair with his hands still attached in hand cuffs and on the table. Nick also has couple of bandages on his face and on his hands. He also looking down feeling guilty on himself for a unknown crime that he committed. Through the mirror is Chief Bogo and the same tiger detective looking at Nick through the see through mirror. Both of them had no idea what was going on with Nick Wilde.

 _"Haven't said a word, Chief." Said the tiger detective. "He wouldn't tell me why he killed Detective Russell and Detective Breeze."_

Chief Bogo turns to the tiger with a surprised and confused look on his face.

 _"He killed them?" Asked Chief Bogo._

 _"DNA proves it, Chief." Answered the detective. "They were following Nick to see what's up then...Nick killed them... brutally. The scene looks like a close fight. Russell got stabbed multiple times in the stomach and then the head, for Breeze...he got a bad beating and then Nick finished him off with his pistol...Something wrong with him, Chief and he not going to talk."_

 _"Maybe I can help."_

Chief Bogo and the detective turns around and surprised to see someone familiar. She is wearing pink shirt, blue jeans, a cast on her right arm and she is a bunny. The bunny is Detective Judy Hopps, Nick partner...and wife.

 _"Detective Hopps. What are you doing here? You're suppose to be at the hospital." Said Chief Bogo._

 _"I want to speak to him." Said Judy. "Please Chief...he'll only speak to me."_

Chief Bogo thought about it, deciding to let Judy talk to her husband or not.

 _"Alright go head." Said Chief Bogo._

As Judy enters the room, she was surprised to see bandages on him and Nick turns his face away from Judy

 _"Nick." Said Judy softly._

She then walks up to the table and sat next to him with her hand on his shoulder. Nick still have his face turned away from her. He was still feeling ashamed of what he done.

 _"I know...I screwed up big time." Said Nick._

 _"Nick...what happened?" Asked Judy._

 _"I-I...I can't."_

 _"Please Nick...talk to me. I know you are still good. Just tell me everything...beginning to the end."_

Nick then turns around and faced his wife. He could see her with a worried look on her face.

 _"Y-You know I always love you right?" Asked Nick._

 _"Yes and I always love you too." Said Judy._

Nick then nodded and began telling his story.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Also the to remind you, the anthropomorphic version is like humanoid animals (EX: Jay Naylor: I enjoy the Better Days series not that porno crap. I HATE PORN. I don't even know why they made porn out of Zootopia which is freaking stupid.) instead of the anthropomorphic version from the movie. The guns in this story will be same guns as human guns. Also please forgive me for the bad grammar and making the prologue short. Next Chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 1: Zootopia's Best Detectives

**(Days Ago Before The Incident)**

It is a nice beautiful and sunny afternoon in Zootopia. Everyone was having their normal day. In an five story hotel building, are Detective Nick Wilde and Detective Judy Hopps. Both of them are wearing casual attire while wearing police bulletproof load bearing vests. Nick is wearing a black long sleeve button down shirt and black pants and Judy is wearing a pink long sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

 _"Here we are. Room 5. Emmanuel, Samuel and_ _Daniel Elam should be in here." Said Judy._

 _"Better be. I'll be pissed off if we're in the wrong one." Said Nick as he stacked up next to the door with his Glock 17 out and Judy did the same thing and Nick started hearing voices in the room._ "S _houldn't take very long. So Hun what do you say we bag these guys and go grab some lunch?_ "

 _"Sure Babe. How about at Donny's?"_

 _"That rabbit restaurant? Really?"_

 _"Oh come on, Nick. They have good food and no they don't have just rabbit food. Could you at least give it a try? Please?"_

Nick thought about it and gave out a sigh of defeat but gave out a smile.

 _"Sure, Love." Said Nick. "Anything for you. Ready?"_

 _"Waiting for you." Said Judy as she gave Nick a wink._

Nick grin and then got serious and kicked down the door and Nick and Judy enters the room with their pistols pointing at the two suspects who are both male black monkeys. One is wearing a green short sleeve button down shirt with blue short pants and the other one wearing a blue jacket and blue sweat pants.

 _"ZOOTOPIA POLICE HANDS UP AND STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Yelled Nick._

The two monkeys got up off their chairs with their hands up, surrendering. They next to a table with stacks money, stacks of drugs and two guns which is a gold MAC-10 and the other is a dirty TEC-9 that needed to get clean.

 _"You get Samuel and I got Daniel." Said Nick._

 _"Got it." Judy replied._

Judy went to the monkey with the blue jacket and cuffed him and Nick went to the other monkey whose name is Daniel.

 _"Mal kay, polisye. (Wrong house, policeman.)" Said Daniel in a different language._

 _"Pa gen nou ap nan youn nan dwa, Danyèl. (No we're in the right one, Daniel.)" Said Nick in Daniel's language. "Now where's your big brother, Emmanuel?_

Then suddenly, a black monkey enters the room wearing a black beanie, white tank top shirt and blue jeans and holding three food containers. The monkey is Emmanuel.

 _"(I'm back, my brothers. I brought...lunch.)" Said Emmanuel in a different language and then realize what was going on._

After that awkward moment, Emmanuel drops the food containers and ran and Nick and Judy started chasing him. Emmanuel turn to the left corner and then jumped out of the window and land to the ground but injured his left leg and then limped his way to a black sports car. Judy and Nick then look through the window and saw Emmanuel getting away in a sports car. Later, Judy and Nick got outside and to their police cruiser. Judy slide on the front to the car to the other side and got in the driver's seat and Nick got in the front passenger seat and drove off chasing Emmanuel. While on the chase, Nick got on the radio and start calling Dispatch.

 _"Officer Wilde to Dispatch, suspect named Emmanuel Elam is mobile in a black sports muscle car. We're in pursuit in Tigress Street! Also we need guys at the hotel to get detained suspects, Samuel and Daniel Elam, over."_

 _"Copy." Said Dispatch. "Sending officers for roadblock and officers to grabbed detained suspects, over."_

 _"10-4, out." Said Nick as he then puts down the mic._

 _"You think it's a smart idea by leaving his brothers behind without anyone watching them?" Ask Judy._

 _"No but I hope backup would get to them on time." Nick answered._

During the chase, Emmanuel was passing by other vehicles and caused them to crash into another, hitting some signs and other objects and almost hitting some civilians.

 _"We need to stop him now, Judy!" Said Nick._

 _"Hang on! When I get close enough, shoot his tires!" Said Judy._

With that said, Nick got out his Glock 17 and was getting ready. Far in front of Emmanuel, he sees a road block of officers up ahead and had to make a left turn. Judy did the same and got close enough to catch up to Emmanuel.

 _"NICK SHOOT THE TIRES NOW!" Yelled Judy._

Nick poked out haft of his body out the window, aimed his Glock 17 at Emmanuel's sports and opened fire. Nick manage to hit both of Emmanuel's back tires and his car starts to lose control. The car started flipping around aggressively which made Judy to slow down the car and then stop and landed upside down and Judy had to stop and park the car. There was a couple of animals looking at the situation and was surprised and some of them were recording it on their phones. Emmauel survived and got out the car but was having a hard time standing. Nick and Judy got out of the car and have their pistols pointing at Emmanuel while walking slowly towards him.

 _"Give it up, Emmanuel." Said Nick. "It's over."_

Then suddenly Emmanuel pulls out a Colt Python out of the of his pants with his tail but before he could point it at Judy or Nick, Judy fired a round at him and the bullet cut through his tail. Part of his tail with his gun dropped to the floor and blood was pumping out and making Emmanuel drop on his knees and grunt in pain. Most of the civilians gasped at the scene and the ones who have children had to close their eyes.

 _"Well damn." Said Nick as he turns to his wife. "Nice shot."_

 _"Thanks." Said Judy. "Now go detain him."_

Nick nodded and rushed to Emmanuel, kicked the gun away from him, put him flat on the ground and put handcuffs on him.

 _"Emmanuel Elam you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent." Said Nick as he recite the_ Miranda Rights.

 _"Bo manman bourik mwen an , polisye! (Kiss my ass, policeman!)"_

 _"Oh, you heard this before, huh? Then there's no reason for me saying it. You and your brothers are going to enjoy Zootopia's prison. You three may find a nice husband there."_

Judy could only smile and shook her head at her husband comment and then had to call it in. While that was happening, the civilian animals were clapping and cheering at Nick and Judy, who are the best Detectives of Zootopia.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. I'm hope you enjoyed and understand this chapter. Also I do apologize with the bad grammar and the driving scene (Never done driving scenes before). The chapter was also based on Prologue mission of Battlefield: Hardline. The monkeys were like Haitian and I had to use google translator to translate the language. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 2: Bad Mourning caused by 999

**(Next day)**

It is a beautiful mourning today in Zootopia. In a nice apartment in a bed room, Nick is sleeping on the bed peacefully. There are couple of frames of Nick's family, Judy's family, them with their friends and them together especially their wedding day. Nick and Judy is in bed still sleeping peacefully together. Both of them were completely naked but are cover up in their blanket. This is Judy's apartment and after Nick and her got married, Nick moved in with her. Judy was the first to wake up. She slowly opens her eyes and slowly tries to get up off the bed but-

 _"Where are you going, Carrots?" Asked Nick as he playfully grabs Judy by the waist and tries to hold and pull her._

 _"N-Nick! HA, HA! Stop it, you Dumb Fox! HA, HA! Let go of me!" Playful yelled Judy while laughing and trying to break free from Nick._

Nick was pulling and holding Judy and then stops and both of them starts doing a good mourning kiss.

 _"Mourning." Said Judy._

 _"Mourning." Said Nick._

Judy got up off the bed picking up her panties and her bra up off the floor and started putting them on. While she's doing that, Nick started staring at Judy butt and made a grin. Judy turns around and sees Nick staring at her butt.

 _"Are you staring at my butt, Nick?" Asked Judy while looking back at Nick with a smile and one eye brown up._

 _"Yes." Said Nick with "Because your butt is awesome and cute. And don't forget I married that butt too."_

 _"Yes, yes I know."_

 _"By the way...when are you going to change your last name to Wilde?"_

 _"Never."_

 _"Then how will anyone will know that we're married?"_

 _"They wouldn't. Safety reasons Nick. You know that."_

 _"But don't you know that we're the best cops in Zootopia...and we're wearing our rings?"_

 _"Good point. I'll think about it because I really like my last name because...you know."_  
 _"Yeah I understand. I'm proud of my last name also. So if you don't want to change then that's fine with me."_

Judy then turns around with a sexy look on her face and starts to walk up to Nick and got on top of him.

 _"You know...we have a three more days of off duty, right?"_

 _"Geez Carrots." Said Nick with chuckle. "Don't you have enough? What are you trying to do kill me with sex?"_

When both of them were about to kiss, Judy's carrot telephone started ringing.

 _"Hold that thought would ya?" Said Judy before giving Nick a peck on the cheek._

Judy got off of Nick and walks up to the phone and answered it.

 _"Hello?...Oh Chief how can we...Why what happened...W-What...O-Oh my God he's...y-yes sir we'll b-be there...no, no I'm fine...we'll be there, bye."_

After Judy hangs up the phone, Judy started crying softly. Nick was wondering what was going on with Judy and started walking up to Judy and placed his hand on to her shoulder.

 _"Judy what's wrong?" Asked Nick._

Judy place her hand on to and then turns around and faced Nick with a sad and tearful look on her face.

 _"Judy?" Nick questioned._

 _"I-It's...I-It's Ben." Judy answered._

* * *

Minutes later, there is a perimeter of a crime at a doughnut store. There are a lot of officers in the crime scene and some of them are making sure that the civilians won't go through the crime scene. A lot of the animals were shocked and sad at the situation even some of the police officers were sad and were in tears. Nick and Judy drove up to the doughnut store. Nick is now wearing white short sleeve button down shirt, black tie, black pants and has his holster carrying his Glock 17 and Judy is wearing a blue long sleeve button down shirt, blue jeans and has her holster carrying her Glock 17 same as Nick. Before either of them could get out of the car, Nick turns to Judy who is sad at this point. Nick gave out a sigh and placed his hand on Judy's lap and spoke to her.

 _"How about you go talk to the Chief, while I go check on him." Said Nick._

Judy gave a nod and then got out of the car and entered the crime scene. There was law crowed of animal looking at the crime scene and Judy met up with Chief Bogo and Nick walk towards a body covered with a white blanket. As Nick kneeled down and lifted up the blanket to see the face of the victim, he was surprised and sad to see a familiar not anymore obese cheetah. It was someone who Nick knew for a long time. It was Benjamin Clawhauser, member of the Zootopia Police Department working as a radio dispatcher...and was best friends with Nick and Judy. His eyes are shut, jaw still open and there is bullet hole at center of the forehead head and that what killed him. Nick turns away and covered up the face with the blanket. Nick was about to shed a tear...seeing his best friend killed like this but did his best not to.

 _"Nick?"_

Nick turns around and see Judy behind him with sad and worried look on her face.

 _"I'd...I'd talked to the Chief." Said Judy._

 _"W-What did he say?" Asked Nick._

 _"Ben was getting some doughnuts for the team and then...someone shot him in a long range. Officers found a SIG SG 556 DMR in a upper level room of a apartment building yards across from where Clawhauser is...but not the shooter. Chief wants us in this investigation...but first..."_

 _"Yeah...yeah I know. I...I don't how I'm gonna tell his family nor Gazelle about him."_

Judy then turn away and then threw up on the ground, she was disgusted at this point. Nick got up and grabbed her two bunny ears so she won't throw up on them. After she threw up, wiped her mouth with her hand and starts to cry. Nick then pulls Judy close to him and both of them were hugging. Nick was doing his best to comfort her.

 _"W-What kind of monster w-would do this to Ben?" Asked Judy while still crying. "H-He was so innocent and kind."_

 _"I-I don't Judy...I don't know." Said Nick._

Who did killed Officer Benjamin Clawhauser...and why him? Why would some animal would kill a innocent and kind Cheeta that everybody loves.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and please forgive me about the bad grammar and...the death of Officer Clawhauser. Just trying to make the story interesting is all, not trying to be a butthole or anything. Also in this story Gazelle and Benjamin are together just to let you know. Also the mourning couple wake up is kind of related to The Gunman (2015) movie. RIP Officer Benjamin Clawhauser. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 3: More than a Triple 9

Nick and Judy are now at the Zootopia Police Department at sitting at their desk depressed. They have just came back from the funeral of Officer Benjamin Clawhauser. Every officer inside and outside of Zootopia Police Department were sad that he died. A Rhino and a Hippo Officer had to clean out his stuff. Then suddenly Nick's desk phone starts to ring and Nick picks up the phone and answered it.

 _"Detective Wilde of Zootopia Police Department."_

 _"Wilde it's Chief Bogo. I want you and Hopps here at the Homeland Security base ASAP."_

 _"Yes sir. On our way." Said Nick and hung up the phone and got up off his chair. "Judy we got to go."_

 _"Why what is it?" Asked Judy._

 _"Chief wants us to meet him at the Homeland Security base. Don't know why but we got to go."_

Judy got up as well and both of them started to leave together.

* * *

Few minutes later, Nick and Judy made it to the Homeland Security base. Nick parks the car and Judy and Nick got out and walk towards the building. Coming out of the building are a couple of police officers and paramedics carrying out dead bodies and Judy was getting a little sick and about to throw up but managed to pull it through, but Nick was getting a little curious what was wrong with her and why she's getting sick for some reason. They then met up with Chief Bogo with a with a female zebra who is wearing a grey suit.

 _"Detective Hopps, Wilde glad you two made it." Said Chief Bogo "This is Chief Station Zecora Stripes of Homeland Security."_

 _"Hello." Said Nick as he greet Chief Stripes with a handshake._

 _"Honor to meet you two." Said Chief Stripes. "You two are the best at keeping Zootopia safe. Also I'm very sorry about the loss of your friend."_

 _"It's fine. Let just stay on topic. What do we got?" Asked Judy._

All of them started walking inside the building and Chief Stripes started explaining what was going on.

 _"This happened when the Triple 9 started. All of the agents left except for the security guards. When we were gone, three armed animals raided the building and took out the guards. We found their bodies in the ceiling when we were trying to find them. I noticed they were there because blood was dripping down to my desk. Not only that, they stole document files that are private and evidence files."_

 _"Any idea who did it?" Asked Nick._

 _"No because they these guys were wearing black bandanas around their mouths, sunglasses and all black clothing but...we do know what race they are."_

As they made it to the camera room and the agents started playing a video of what happens this morning. They see all the agents rush into their cars and drove off away from the base...and then a unknown white van drove up and parked next to the building and three lions got out and storm the building. They were wearing black masks, black clothing and wearing black military bulletproof load bearing vests and all carrying suppressed Bushmaster ACR rifles.

 _"They're lions." Said Judy._

 _"Not only that...They're smart." Said Nick. "They're good at planning this heist and successful doing this without any problems. And their tactics...these lion are professionals."_

 _"Good eye detectives." Said Chief Bogo. "Those kind of tactics are military special ops kind but better. I used to be in the military and seen some special ops animals using those types of tactics."_

 _"But they're stupid for not taking out the cameras." Said Judy._

 _"True. That is a good point." Said Chief Stripes. "But who ever those lions are...they're responsible for that Triple 9 in order to raid this building._

 _"And we're going to take care of it." Said Judy as he continues to stare at the lion heisters in the video. "They are all going to pay for what they did to Ben... **All of them."**_


	5. Chapter 4: Entering The Lionz Den

**(The Next Mourning)**

Nick is back at his apartment sleeping in his bed. He then starts to wake up but then noticed that Judy wasn't in bed with him.

 _"Judy?!" Nick called._

 _"I-In the bathroom! I-I'll be out don't worry!" Said Judy in the bathroom._

Nick the sat on the edge of the bed. He look at the alarm clock and said 5:52 A.M. He was still a little sad about the death of his friend Benjamin. Still couldn't get the image of his corpse imagines out of his head. He then came back to reality when his cell phone started ringing and vibrating on his nightstand. He picked it up and started answering it.

 _"Hello?" Nick Answered._

 _"Wilde this Bogo." Said Chief Bogo on the phone. "I want you and Judy to go get some information at Predatorville since our suspects are lions. You can even ask your friend Theo if he notice anything."_

 _"Got it chief."_

 _"Also keep Judy close."_

 _"I understand. I will always keep her close. See you later, sir."_

Nick then hung up the phone and gave out a sigh.

* * *

Nick and Judy are now in Predatorville, a town of predators. Some of the predators are nice and a few are mostly gang members, that deal drugs, guns and they commit murder. Rival members are Black Panthers and Dynasty. Been at war for 23 years. Nick and Judy then pull up to a medium sized building that has a sign

 _"Why don't you stay here?" Said Nick. "I got this."_  
 _"Nick I should go with you." Said Judy._  
 _"Trust me...I got this. If I get into any trouble, I call you. If you get into any trouble or something's up, I'll go to you."_

Judy was kind of confused of why Nick wanted her to stay but nod of agreement and Nick got out of the car and walks out. He then enters the Lionz Den when the two Lion bouncers allow him in. The Lionz Den is the number one best strip clubs in Zootopia with the best Lioness Strippers. The lights were all flashing and the strippers are on the poles dancing to the beat of the music. Then suddenly

 _"Yo Nick."_

A lion wearing white long sleeve button down shirt with black pants and has short red mane came up to Nick and fist bumped Nick.  
 _"Hey Theo." Said Nick with a haft smile on his face._

Both of them then have a seat next to the bar counter.  
 _"So here for a good time?" Asked Theo._

 _"Theo I'm married. Remember?" Nick answered._

 _"Problems?"_

 _"Never."_

 _"You sure?"_  
 _"Yeah I'm sure. Can we stay focus? Right now I need some info for my case."_

 _"About what happened to Ben? Sure I can help. What do you need to know?"_  
 _"Have you heard of any lions who were...military or maybe new in Predatorville?"_  
 _"I think so...there was one lion who did came here last night. A all Black Lion. The dude is tall like 6 something, very muscular and I think the military type when I saw those tags around his neck. I never saw him before, I don't think the other lions recognize him before either. He also got an accent. I believe he's from Leone. An accent like that, he got to be from there...even though I'm from Prideland and I know that."_

 _"Was he speaking to anyone?"_

 _"Well...he just came here for a private lap dance from Kelani. What strange now is that she's not here. She always here everyday."_

 _"Where can I find her?"_

 _"Try her house. Here's her address."_

Theo then gave Nick a card of the female lion stripper, Kelani that has her address on it.

 _"Hey Nick." Theo called and grabbed Nick's attention. "Go get the son of a bitch who killed Officer Benjamin Clawhauser."_

* * *

Nick and Judy finally made it to the house where a lioness stripper name Kelani lives. They both got out of the car and walked up to the door. As they made it to the door, they then noticed that it's haft way open. Nick and Judy looked at each other, back to the door and had to pull out their pistols and then enters the house cautiously. They were checking every room. The living room, kitchen and now they start to check up stairs in the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom, they were both shocked of what they are looking at on the bed. There is a haft naked female lion in the bed dead with a bullet wound to the head. It was Kelani, the stripper from the Lionz Den.

 _"Dammit." Nick swore._

Judy started to feel sick again and had to throw up in the bathroom's toilet. Nick then starts to pull out his radio and called it in.

 _"Detective Wilde to Dispatch, we got a 187 and possibly a 261 in Predatorville 6130 Braveland, house number 30135. Suspect unknown."_


	6. Chapter 5: Officer Down

The police and crime scene investigators came to the neighbor creating a crime scene around the house of Kelani's house. Nick and Judy are outside waiting for the Chief to arrive.

 _"What happened?" Asked Chief Bogo._

 _"When we got here...we noticed that her door was opened, we got nervous and had to pull out our guns, we entered search for Kelani and then we found her already dead in her bed haft naked." Said Nick._

 _"It's a possibility that our suspect want some fun time and decided to have sexual intercourse with Kelani and then killed her, don't want to leave a trace." Said Judy._

 _"Any-" Asked Chief Bogo._

 _"No Chief. Asshole used a condom, chief." Nick answered. "Sadly he took it with him or flushed it."_

 _"This is really getting on my nerves."_

 _"Same goes for us." Said Judy._

 _"You two go get some rest. No argument because it's a direct order."_

Chief Bogo starts to walk away leaving Nick and Judy. Nick and Judy were a little frustrated about that they have to go home but had to follow orders. Neither of them could convince Chief Bogo.

* * *

Nick and Judy are riding down the streets in their ZPD cruiser, making their way back to base, to get their car and then home. Nick noticed that Judy is sad and starts to talk to her.

 _"Listen Judy if you're upset about this but we will find them. Chief is just telling us to go home for today and then tomorrow we'll be back finding those lions."_

Everything then gone back to silence for a couple of seconds until

 _"Nick...there's something that I need to tell you." Said Judy._

 _"What is it, sweetheart?" Asked Nick._

Judy gave out a sigh and placed her hand on to Nick's lap.

 _"Nick...I'm p-"_

Judy was then cut off when dispatch started talking on the radio.

 _"Units we have a alarm at United Animal Kingdom bank possible a 211, over."_

Nick gave out a sigh and picked up the radio and replied back.

 _"10-4 on our way."_

Nick turns on the siren and starts to punch it to get to the bank faster.

* * *

Nick and Judy made it to the bank. After they parked, they got out of the cruiser and got out their sidearm.

 _"Alright if this is a hostage situation, we need to-"_

Before Nick could finish his sentence, four lions came out from the bank carrying Bofors Ak 5C rifles, carrying bags full of money and they are wearing all black clothing, military bulletproof vests and gas masks. It was the same lions who raid the homeland security base. When the lion saw Nick and Judy with their pistols aiming at them and telling them to surrender.

 _"POLICE DROP YOUR WEAPON AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Yelled_

 _"AWA' AN' BILE YER HEIL!" Yelled one of the lion robber._

The lion suspects get behinds cover behind the cars that are parked in front of the bank and then opens fire on Nick and Judy. Nick and Judy had to duck down because bullets were flying at them. the lions were laying down suppressing fire with their assault rifles. Then started to move to the left one by one. Nick manage to get out from cover and started shooting at the lions but couldn't hit either of them and they manage to turn to a corner. Nick and Judy started chasing them. The lions were still shooting at them but Nick and Judy were shooting back. The people were scared and were running away from the gunfight and some got to the floor. Nick fired a round at a lion and managed to hit him in the leg. The lion fell to the ground and yelled in pain. The other lions continues to run. The injured suspect tried to crawl his way out. Nick and Judy started walking towards the suspect. Judy then got on her radio and called it in.

 _"Officer Hopps to dispatch! One Suspect is down and other fl-"_

Then suddenly, Nick heard something hit and heard a familiar shout in pain. Nick stops running and turns around and saw Judy fall to the ground backwards.

 _"JUDY!" Yelled Nick._

Nick starts to run back and check on Judy. When he got to her, he noticed that she has a big bullet wound on her shoulder and has a exit wound. A lot of blood was pumping out and Nick had to put pressure on the wound. Judy was starting to lose conscious.

 _"No, no, no! Judy stay with me!" Said Nick._

Nick was in tears how hurt Judy. He couldn't believe that this has happened to her. Then Suddenly a police cruiser parked next to Nick and Judy and two detective officers which is a female cougar and a male tiger rush to Nick to see if Judy is alright. After seeing that Judy is badly hurt, the tiger officer starts to call in a ambulance for medical attention for Judy.

 _"Go we got her." Said the female cougar officer._

Nick got up and rush to the lion suspect and put his foot on his back and aimed his pistol at the wounded lion.

 _ **"Don't...fucking...move!"** Said Nick angrily._

Nick was gripping his pistol tightly and his trigger finger was twitching and was ready to kill the wounded suspect. He wanted to kill him so bad but he couldn't and he decided to detain him. He aggressively picked him up off the floor This was a saddest day.


	7. Chapter 6: Off the case

Nick is at the hospital sitting in a chair at the waiting area alone. Nick was still shaken up after what just happened to Judy. He didn't see it coming. There was no gun sound heard. Nick was even blaming himself. On the news on the television was explaining about the situation plus the deaths of many civilians inside the United Animal Kingdom Bank that the suspect robbed. He's like telling himself that he should have paid more attention to his surroundings. Suddenly Chief Bogo, a male Tiger and female cougar officers and a male and female lions in suits came up to Nick and Bogo sat next to Nick.

 _"How is she?" Asked Chief Bogo._

 _"She is in surgery." Said Nick in a depressed and sadly tone. "A large caliber went through her right shoulder. She lost a lot of blood. I'm praying that she'll be alright."_

 _"We all know that she'll be alright, Wilde. You two been through a lot together. I'm sure she'll be ok."_

Both of them got up and Chief Bogo began to introduce the two lions in suits.

 _"These two are Lion Federal Bureau Agents Merida Breeze and Henning Russell. Both of them know who these suspects are."_

 _"The suspects are all former Leone Army Special Operation Forces plus former Private Military Contractors." Said the lioness agent who is Agent Breeze. "They all got kicked out when they murdered those innocent civilians in the Middle East and then started doing heists. These lions are very focus and very dangerous."_

 _"What's up with the lion I captured?" Asked Nick._

 _"That was Johnathan MacGuffin." Said Male Tiger Officer. "He won't be helpful because he wouldn't say shit...nor will be ever to say shit again."_

Nick then got concerned about what the Tiger officer was talking about.

 _"What do you mean?" Asked Nick._

 _"He's dead." Said the female cougar officer. "The son of a bitch had a cyanide pill disguised as a tooth and used it to kill himself."_

 _"And I have to tell you that you are off this case, lad." Said Agent Russell._

After hearing that, Nick turn to the LFBA agents with a confused look on his face and felt anger inside him like he wants to punch Agent Russell in the mouth.

 _"The hell you mean off this case?" Asked Nick angrily._

 _"This is a LFBA case, son. We can take care of it from here." Said Agent Breeze._

 _"This should be my case! My wife is the one who's in surgery!"_

 _"I know you don't like this, Nick but...please stay out of this and let the agents do their job...please."_

 _"Hey man...don't do anything stupid." Said the Tiger detective officer as he starts to walk off._

After the group left, Nick sat down in frustrated because he's now off the case of finding the lion suspects. He really wanted to hunt down the monsters who responsible for Benjamin's death and shot and injured Judy. Suddenly a male otter doctor walked up to Nick which made him get up off his seat with a worried look on his face.

 _"How is she?" Asked Nick._

 _"She's lost a lot of blood and will be unconscious for a couple of days but she and the baby are fine." said the doctor._

Nick then gave out a confused look to the doctor. She said baby.

 _"Oh I guessed you didn't know." Said the male doctor otter when he noticed Nick's reaction. "Well you see while we were trying to fix her up, we found out that she's pregnant and it's not harm. Don't worry she's going to be alright but it may take her long time until she wakes up. You should go home and get some rest. We'll take good care of her."_

 _"Thank you."_

The doctor then walks away leaving Nick alone. Nick slowly sat down in the chair surprised that Judy's pregnant. He then remembered that Judy was going to tell him that she's pregnant before she got shot. Nick's eyes began to watered and he began to sob softly. He couldn't believe that Judy is pregnant. Meaning that he's going to be a father.

* * *

A few minute later, Nick was driving himself home to get some rest. His eyes were still a little watered. Nick then finally made it home, parked his car, got out and started walking towards his home until he felt a worst pain to the back of his right leg which made him get on his knees and felt another worst pain to the lower part of his back which made him hit the floor. Behind him is a male lion who is all black fur and mane, green eyes, muscular and wearing military dog tags, green tank top and black cargo pants and boots. He even was holding a metal baseball bat but then drops it to the ground and started beating on Nick. The unknown lion was kicking and stomping Nick multiple times and then stopped on his last kick to Nick's back. The lion then turns Nick over to face him with his foot and start to speak to him.

 _"Listen haur, ye wee jobby. Bide th' heel it ay uir way ur we'll kill ye an' yer feckin' guidwife."_

Nick was still feeling pain that was given to him but what the lion just told him made him more angry. The lion then kicked Nick to the face and made him unconscious.

 _"'at was fur macguffin."_

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. WFTC141 here. Sorry for making you guys wait. I've been very busy. I am still trying to continue this story and I hope you are still enjoying the story. Also for the language that the Leone Lions are like Scottish. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Fox Hunting Lions

The next day in 5 o'clock in the morning, Nick is driving through the streets of Predatorville. He has some bad bruise on his right eye. It's because of what happened to him yesterday. He parked next to an house. When he got out of the car, he was limping to the door because he still feel some pain when he was hit by a baseball bat. When he got to the door, he started knocking on it a couple of times and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened, it was Theo who answered it. He's wearing a blue long sleeve button down shirt and blue jeans and sneakers. When he saw Nick, he was shock because the bruised eye.

 _"Whoa...Nick what happened to you?" Asked Theo._

 _"Can I come in?" Asked Nick._

 _"Uhhh yeah at the living room."_

As Theo invited Nick into his home, they made their way to the living room and then

 _"Babe?!" Yelled an unknown female voice._

 _"Yeah I'm still here! Just talking to a friend of mine." Theo replied back._

Theo then looks back at Nick but a little embarrass.

 _"Yeah that's Celer. Finally found myself girlfriend who is a stripper from the club but now's not the time right?"_

 _"Right." Said Nick._

 _"So what happened to you, dude?"_

Nick gave out a soft sigh and explained.

 _"I got attacked when I went home. It was one of the lion heisters. The same lion you descripted."_

Theo reaction was shocked that Nick was attacked by the black lion.

 _"Well damn...what happened to Judy? I heard that she was shot."_

 _"She'll make it...but most importantly...I need your help. I want you to be my eyes and ears. I want you to find where the lion is and maybe lead me to where his fellow heisters are."_

Theo was shocked when he already know what Nick is really doing and just gave out a sigh.

 _"You're going AWOL."_

Nick didn't answer and only nod.

 _"But I'm not going to stop you but...you should be careful when you go down in that dark path. It's very dark and there's a possibility that you won't get out. I was in that path when I almost went too far when I went AWOL in the military. I wanted kill the bastards for blowing up a orphanage house because they were worshiping a different religion. Luckily I only got discharge instead of prison. But this is different...and I'm going to help you since these are the assholes who murdered Ben. I'll do some reconnaissance in the city. For now...you should find yourself an motel to lay low."_

 _"Thanks buddy." Said Nick as he stood up and start to walk away._

 _"Mr. Big...yeah this Nick Wilde."_

* * *

Hours later, Nick enters a room of a small motel room with suitcase and a bag. When he got to the bed, Nick put his bag on the bed and when he went into his bag, he pulled out an Salient Arms International 1911 with four magazines and a SilencerCo Osprey suppressor, an Remington 870 MCS fitted with a Trijicon RMR reflex sight and a few door breaching shells and pulled out an Heckler & Koch HK416 with 14.5 inch barrel featuring the standard M4 6-position "LE"-style stock and with four magazines. Nick even still have his black tactical bulletproof vest and it was in the bag as well. Nick then spent all of his time checking all of his gear. Making sure that all of them are not damaged nor a rip off while waiting on a call from Theo. He was preparing himself to go to war on the Lions who are all professional soldiers. He wanted revenge on them for the death of his best friend, Ben and injured his wife who is pregnant. It's possible that Nick will consume in darkness.


	9. Chapter 8: Interrogating a Merc

**Theo: Got some news for you. I found a few lions in Predatorville. One of them is the same Black lion from the strip club the other day. I followed one of his guys to the Green Dollar Store while the other baled. The lion is has red mane like mine but adult grown, a scar on his left eye, average built and wearing a brown jacket. I suggest you keep a safe distance from him since him and the others are military trained.**

 **Nick: Thanks I got it from here. Listen if I don't make it out of here...tell my wife that I'm sorry.**

 **Theo: Be careful, Nick.**

Hours later and now in the afternoon, Nick is in the Predatorville sitting in his car wearing a black hoodie jacket and his hood is over his head and blue jeans. Suddenly, Nick sees a lion coming out of the store. He was athletic built, his mane is red and his eyes dark green, has a scar on his left eye and he is wearing a brown jacket and a red shirt underneath and tan cargo pants. As the lion starts to walk away from the store and turned to his right through the sidewalks, Nick got out of the car and started following the lion on the sidewalks. Nick was maintaining his distance from the Lion so he won't spook him. There was a lot of animals in the city and was enough for Nick to blend and not get seen by the lion. As Nick follows the Lion, he noticed that the lion was haft turning his head to the left and as he face back forward, he start to walk a little faster. Nick believe that the lion knows he's following him and starts to speed up to him until suddenly, the lion quickly turns around facing Nick with a SIG-Sauer P220 Combat out and pointing it at Nick and start shooting while moving backwards. Nick got his 1911 out and starts to tell people to move so he can get a clear shot and make sure that no one get killed. Some of the animals were shot and killed which pissed Nick off. When he got a clear shot, Nick points his gun at the lion and fire a few rounds at the lion. He manage to get a bullet into the lion's stomach on the right. The Lion dropped his gun by accident and had to hold his wound while yelling in pain. He then started rushing to turn right on the alley but Nick managed to give the lion another bullet to the back of his foot which made him fell to the ground and had to quick crawl to the alley. Nick rush to the lion and when he got to the alley, he sees the lion on the wall in pain. He's most likely bleeding out from his stomach wound which Nick had to get answers from him fast but has his gun pointing at him to be safe.

 _"Where are the rest of your friends?" Nick questioned._

 _"Ainae tellin' ye jobby." Said the lion with a scoff and in a different language._

 _"Talk in a language that I can fucking understand you, asshole!"_

 _"I said I ain't talking, you fucking bastard!"_

 _"Oh okay."_

Nick then kicks the lion's foot where he was shoot from the back of the foot which made him yell in pain.

 _"Where...are your friends?!" Asked Nick in anger._

 _"You really think I would spill out my brothers-in-arms?! The brothers I fought and bled with?!"_

 _"You are going to tell me...or I can find them myself because it really doesn't matter since I found you. So just go ahead and just tell me where they are. You can even commit suicide like your friend did...it won't make a different...I'll still find them."_

The lion gave out a sigh after thinking about what Nick said. He then glare back at Nick.

 _"There's a abandon warehouse...I think you'll know it because it's that same warehouse that was the cops raided on the bloody Dynasty last year...But understand that the shootout between us...me missing...they'll know you're on to them. If you even try to come at them gun blazing they'll take you out quick. Very quick since you don't have any military record...but I'll still give you credit for taking me down easy with that good accuracy of yours. Now I told ya everything. What are you gonna do now? Arrest me?"_

 _"Oh my cop days are over...it was over when my wife was shot." Said Nick._

The lion then scoff and shook his head before glaring at Nick.

"You have no fucking idea what you're getting your self into, ya stupid prick."

 _"I don't give a shit what happens to me." Said Nick. "This will end when I killed every single one of you motherfuckers. Before even say that Revenge will end with me and my enemies in our dug-up graves...Trust me...I'm already planning to dig mines up after this."_

 _"Well to hell with ya then."_

 _"You first."_

Nick then pulls the trigger of his pistol and executed the lion with one shot to the head. The lion's body went limp and blood started pouring down from the bullet hole. Nick was a little shaken up and his heartbeat was racing but still trying to breathe normally, calming himself down. Nick Wilde have just executed an unarmed suspect even though he was responsible for the Triple 9 robbery. He will have police after him for going rogue. Nick then starts to walk away.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Almost to the end of this story. Hope you're enjoying it so far. My apologies for taking so long and my sorry for the errors. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	10. Chapter 9: Justice

It was now getting to be nighttime in Zootopia, parked next to a warehouse but not close to get spotted, Nick came out of the car wearing a white short-sleeve t-shirt, black pants, a black police bulletproof vest and carrying his HK416. This is where it ends. Nick is going take on the lions responsible for Benjamin's death and wounded Judy. He started to walk towards the warehouse until

 _"WILDE STOP!"_

Nick turns around and see the two agents of the LFBA, Agent Breeze and Agent Russell walking up to him with their pistols out pointing at him.

 _"If you want to arrest me, then arrest me after I finish this." Said Nick._

 _"Not here to arrest you." Said Agent Breeze._

 _"Wait what?"_

When Nick turned around confused of what Agent Breeze was talking about, Agent Breeze shot Nick in the left shoulder which made him shout in pain and fell to the ground. Nick was holding his wound trying to stop the bleeding with his hand while in serious pain. The two agents walked up to him staring at him. Agent Russell even had to kick the gun away from Nick so he wouldn't try to pick it up.

 _"Sorry about this, lad." Said Agent Russell as he stomps on Nick's head, knocks him out._

* * *

Later, Nick was trying to wake up from his unconsciousness. Everything was a blur but can hear noise. What woke him up were multiple gunshots. He noticed that he's rope tied up to a chair with his hands behind his back and he was still wearing his police bulletproof vest but his ammo and even guns are taken away from him. After the gunshots ended, his vision was getting better but slow. He manage to see a dead lion on the floor with a gunshot wound to the head which must be the same lion mercenary from the raid and then see Agent Breeze and Agent Russell cornering a dying black lion laying down on the floor with his back on the corner wall holding his stomach gunshot wound. It is the black lion who is the leader of the heist.

 _"S-So...this is how you're going to do this to us...you fuckin' bastards!"_

 _"It called 'Done'. Get used to it!" Said Agent Breeze. "The story is Detective Nick Wilde...went rogue trying to capture the Lion Robbers responsible for the deaths of Office Benjamin Clawhauser, Security Guards of Zootopia's Homeland Security and wounded his pregnant wife, Detective Judy Hopps...but was killed in torture by the lion mercenaries but agents of the LFBA did a raid and killed all lion mercenaries during a firefight but failed to stop and rescue Detective Nick Wilde."_

 _"W-WE DID WHAT YER HIRED US TO DO!"_

 _"True. We needed you to get us the files these classified files you and yer men deserved to die anyway for what you did when you were doing Illegal Contracting."_

 _"B-Back stabbing s-son motherfuckers!"_

 _"Sorry about this...but No Loose Ends." Said Agent Russell as he finished the black lion off with two shots to the head and one shot to the chest._

 _"Alright we only got a few minutes before the bloody police shows up." Said Agent Breeze._

 _"Y-You fuckers planned this."_

The two agents turn around and noticed that Nick is fully awake and angry when he know half the truth of them.

 _"I'm sorry lad." Said Agent Russell. "You see...we were under investigation by the Task Force of LFBA and your Homeland Security for working with arms dealers and a mafia family here in Zootopia and back in our homeland. We had to get those files so no one will know what our business was. We had to hire those four mercenaries to help us with the job. After my partner killed Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, me and the four mercs managed to raid the Homeland Security base and got the document. For their rewards, we allowed them to do a bank heist to rob the money that cannot be traced and we were going to split the money after the job was done. Everything was going as plan until you and your wife tried to bloody stop us...we had to deal with it…"_

 _"Which is why I shot your wife." Said Agent Breeze. "I had to slow you two down so you won't get to the mercs who had our money. We tried telling you to back off the case at the hospital...but instead you didn't…"_

 _"You should have just backed off when you had the chance."_

 _"Waste the bastard while I get the files and the money." Said Breeze to her partner._

Breeze left the room to get the money and the files. Most likely to hide the money into their car and bring back the classified files. Nick was filled up with rage when he knows the entire truth...why his best friend, Benjamin is killed and why his wife is shot. All this mess was to cover up the two LFBA agents' plans. As Russell was about to execute Nick with Nick's Salient Arms International 1911, Nick manage to break free and have a knife in his hand, had it the whole time in his back pocket and used it to cut the rope to break free. He charged at Russell and stabbing him multiple times in the stomach and finally finished him off by stabbed him in the head killing Russell quickly. Nick's heart was racing but trying to keep calm and try to grab his pistol and get to Breeze before she come back but it was too late. Agent Breeze walked back into the room and sees the sight of what was going on so she draws out her sidearm which happened to be a standard issue Beretta 92F as she pointed it right at Nick with the intent to shoot him. But Nick took back his sidearm from Russell and shot her in the stomach causing her to lie on the ground bleeding and wounded. Nick stood up and walks up to Breeze while pointing his gun at her. He did however spits on Russell's dead body before walking towards Breeze.

 _"Y-You...r-really think killing us would make a damn difference?" Questioned Breeze while wounded._

Nick was not responding but was still talking to him.

 _"You're crooked cop...you disobeyed a direct order to stay off the case and went rogue to take justice into your own paws...you even murdered an unarmed suspect and...murdered two foreign federal agents...there's no happy ending for ya, lad. You won't even see your bunny wife again. Even if you keep me alive no one will ever believe you."_

After what said, Nick executed him by putting three round to the dying lion's chest and one to the head. Nick had finally avenged his best friend Ben and Judy...but now's the time for the aftermath. The lion was right...there's not going to be a happy ending for Nick for what he has done. Nick heard multiple police sirens from outside. Nick drops the gun to the ground and starts to pull out his badge and starts to walk outside to the police.

 _"Police! Come out with your paws up!" The officers shouted out as they're about to raid the area when they had the whole place surrounded._

Seconds later, Nick came out of the building with one hand up and holding a ZPD badge while still feeling pain. The officers were surprised to see Nick who came out of the building.

 _"Nick?" Questioned the Tiger Detective. "Nick is that you?"_

Nick hasn't said a word. Still looking emotionless and still have his right hand up while holding his badge. The police officers began to move in as they were looking around the scene noticing corpses everywhere. They then began to

 _"What the hell happened, Detective Wilde?" Asked the tiger detective._

Nick remain silence as the officer then placed him in handcuffs and escort to a squad car as he read him his rights.

 _"Nick Wilde, you're under arrest for murder in the first degree, you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, and if you can't afford an attorney, then we'll assign you one personally." The officer said and the car began to cart off with the fugitive._

Nick didn't regret what he did, he punished those who had it coming.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Sorry for taking so long to do this. I've been very busy. Also I want to thank BloodyDemon666 for helping me with this. Wouldn't be able to finish this without him. Also I hope you love this chapter and hope you're ready for the final chapter. Will be out soon. PEACE.**


	11. Ending

Nick Wilde has finally finished his confession of his actions. Judy couldn't believe what she heard nor believe what he been through. She can see the sadness in Nick as he shed tears down his from his eyes. He was so ashamed for what he did when he had to tell this to Judy. Judy then tries to comfort her husband.

 _"Nick-"_

 _"Judy...I fucked up." Nick cuts off Judy. "...I went after the bastards who murdered Ben and wounded you...I know how this ends."_

 _"Nick stop!" Judy yells as she grabs Nick's face and turn it to face her. "I know you. You are still the fox I know...the same fox I married!"_

 _"But the things I've done."_

 _"I don't care! I would do the same thing because of what happened Ben and if they hurt you! You're not the only one who was obsessed over Benjamin's death! Nick I love you! And I want us to stay together and raised our child together...I need you Nick!"_

With that said, Nick started to shed more tears as he start to sob in sorrow he was still feeling ashamed of what he did but Judy was still cares for Nick even if the things he did because Judy would do the same. Judy stood up went to her husband and hugs him to comfort.

 _"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." Said Nick as he cries on to Judy's arms._

 _"It's okay, Nick...it's okay." Said Judy._

 **Detective Nick Wilde was interviewed by Internal Affairs and weeks later, the jury** **has been found him guilty for murder in the first degree.**

 **Detective Nick Wilde was sentence 10 years in prison for the murder of two unarmed suspects and was discharged from the force for his actions including going rogue for vigilantism. Other charges were dropped due to the evidence of the corruption of Lion** **Federal Bureau Agency Agents** **Merida Breeze and Henning Russell and their involve of the Triple 9 which cost the lives of Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, security guards of the Homeland Security and many innocent animals of Zootopia.**

 **Nicolas Wilde was released from prison in his 5th year for good behavior and live peacefully with his wife, Detective Judy Wilde and their daughter, Nicola Wilde.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys WFTC141 here. Sorry for the ending was short...it was all I can think of. I hope you guys love the story and my apologies for the mistakes I made. I'm still trying my best to work on my grammar and I'm so sorry for taking so long to work on this. PEACE.**


End file.
